ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo the Woodpile Cat (film)
Banjo the Woodpile Cat is an upcoming animated feature film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman and produced by Don Bluth Films and Released by Disney Pictures, through DisneyPlus. It is a remake of Bluth's 1979 short film of the same name. The film's animation technique is composed of traditional hand-drawn animation. The soundtrack is newly arranged by Alan Silvestri and performed by the Mormon Tabernacle Choir and the Orchestra at Temple Square. The film will be presented in DisneyPlus. Plot In 1944, at a farm in Payson, Utah, farm cats Amber and Rusty live inside a woodpile. When Rusty notices Amber’s stomach, She tells Him that They will be parents soon. A few weeks later, Amber gives birth to three newborn kittens. Rusty, who was distracted by the banjo music from the radio, named the only male one Banjo, as Amber, named them Emily and Jean. after a few nights, The Family (with the kittens opening their eyes for the first time) looked at the moonless night sky, with many beautiful stars, as Rusty and Amber looked forward to Their kittens' futures. In the weeks that went by as Winter was about to start, Banjo started to pull some pranks, like constructing a woodpile made of broken twigs from a rotting tree. Of course, Banjo's Father disapproves, since the twigs might have poison ivy and termites, or worse, a venomous snake. a few days later, Banjo completes His woodpile and taunts his sisters, the hapless kitten however, falls down from the rotted wood making him twist his paw, as Banjo's Sisters laugh. Banjo's Father comes and tells His daughters not to laugh at Banjo's expense. Later that night, Banjo and His father talked in private about why Banjo fell. feeling that His son needs some growing up, Banjo's Father decided to task Him with hunting down rats, since Amber forbade Rusty to teach them to scare away crows, since crows are more violent. Banjo quietly disapproved since He thinks Rats taste worse than mice, but complies. The next morning, Banjo chases a rat, but He couldn’t bring himself to eat or kill it. Instead, He warns the rat not to come back. Banjo’s father was disappointed, Since he thinks the rat will come back and won’t be alone. During the next following days, Banjo could be seen causing mischief around and outside the house. in one case, Banjo climbs inside a grain silo, Climbing up a tree, but doesn’t know how to get down, making faces at a frozen pond. Later that night, as His sisters are asleep, Banjo pranks them and hides, during that time, He hears the farm’s owner has had it up here with Banjo, deciding to call the Midvale Obedience School tomorrow to take Banjo there so that He'll obey better. Banjo feels bad, thinking He’ll be sent to the animal shelter, (unaware that He was really going to the obedience school). worse, Banjo hears His father's voice, demanding He come out for scaring Emily and Jean. Banjo not wanting to face punishment from the farmer or His father, decides to leave home, runs to the Chipman Feed Store, And hitches a ride inside a truck. Dozens of miles later, Banjo hops off the truck and lands in a pile of snow. Banjo enjoys the cityscape of Salt Lake City, but,the second He encounters a Malicious Cat called Rocko and His dumb muscle, Itchy, a Tailless Calico Cat, Banjo manages to escape, (after slashing Rocko's leg) and hides out in an alley for the night. as the morning was approaching, Banjo wakes up and meets a zany cat named Crazy Legs, who offers Banjo a place to crash. Crazy Legs then explains His history that Two years ago, He was adopted by a violinist. However, the violinist was to be sent to the war, and headed there. but gave a tearful goodbye to Crazy Legs. Two months later, Crazy Legs learned that His owner was killed during combat, leaving poor Crazy Legs emotionally devastated. After explaining the details at the city graveyard, Crazy Legs brings Banjo to Zazu and her sisters, Cleo and Marina, in a dilapidated building which used to be an apartment. Zazu sympathizes with Banjo's plight, for she and her sisters used to have an owner, when they were kittens, Zazu, Marina and Cleo were adopted by a kind old woman. Every day, the sisters would sing to their master to cheer her up. the woman loved Zazu, Marina and Cleo more than anything in the world. One day, She grew sick and requested Zazu, Marina and Cleo to sing one more song for her before she dies. After the sisters sang a soft song for her, the woman passed away from old age, with a smile on her face, Zazu and her sisters sob softly. After Zazu finishes her story, Banjo sympathizes with her and agrees to spend the night at her place until the five cats can figure a way for Banjo to get home, Banjo however disputes it, saying that if He returns Home, He'll be sent to the animal shelter. So, Crazy Legs offers Banjo a home in an apartment room. Back at Payson as the sun was rising, Rusty, wakes up to continue searching for Banjo, then He hears the farmer, about to call the Obedience school, searches for Banjo, But couldn’t. Just as Emily and Jean wake up, and notice Banjo's footprints leaving the farm, tell Rusty about it. Upon reaching the Chipman feed store, a Siamese Cat named Basin comes by asks why Rusty's here. after Rusty explained that Banjo is hiding in the store just to avoid punishment. hearing this, Basin calls out Rusty for being too rough on His son. Frazil, a Persian Cat, then tells the others that Banjo hitched a ride on a feed truck heading to Salt Lake. Back at Zazu's place, at Noon, Zazu and her sisters are practicing their song. After the song ends, Banjo explains His problems in the city and when He mentions Rocko, Crazy Legs says that Rocko is the nastiest Cat in the city, and not one to declare war on. Banjo then looks out the window, thinking about His family. Then He notices a stray Himalayan-breed kitten wandering the streets alone. He then asks Zazu and her sisters if they should come with him to help the kitten. They agreed, as they let Tundra in the building. Tundra then introduces herself and asks Banjo if He can help Her find a home, because she's lonely and has no family or a home. Banjo agreed to help. Unknown to Banjo, His family has arrived in Salt Lake and are looking for Him. However, Rocko kidnaps Emily and Jean, during the search. Later that night, Rocko and Itchy locate Crazy Legs' hideout and Rocko ambushes the cats, with Banjo and Tundra holding on to Crazy Legs' scarf. Banjo is accidentally launched into the air and bumps into a trash can, and just as Rocko was about to attack Crazy Legs and Itchy, who didn't want His boss to get His vengeance on a kitten, Banjo attacks Rocko by biting His ankle, and one of the straycatchers cages Rocko, taking Him away as the other straycatcher notices Crazy Legs and the Cat Sisters, tells them that Leopold's Sister will be happy to have them as Christmas gifts. Melina, then offers Itchy (Who is Melina's Husband of two years) to come along, which Itchy accepts. before leaving, Crazy Legs and the Cat sisters say goodbye to Banjo after Crazy Legs gives the kitten His bowler hat as a memento. with only Tundra at His side, Banjo is soon spotted by Banjo's family, who are happily reunited, which ends with Rusty apologizing to His son, for being too harsh. but, Banjo then said that He thinks He still won't be welcome in front of Mr. Bluth. but Amber said that Banjo was going to an Obedience School, not an Animal Shelter, which made Banjo shed tears of joy, as They head home by hopping the same feed truck Banjo went on. Returning home in Payson, Banjo Sees Crazy Legs, Zazu and Her sisters who finally have a home, Tundra reunites with Her Parents, Basin and Frazil. The farmer spots Banjo, and noticing that Banjo was crying, and that The farmer's son doesn't want to be away from Banjo for three months, decided not to bring Banjo to the obedience school, which makes Banjo tearfully hug His Father. And on New Year’s Day, The Cats celebrate the coming of the new year. Two years later, Banjo as a grown cat with kittens of His own, finishes His story, He and his kittens look up at the night sky along with His kittens. Along with Emily (with Her Maine Coon Husband, Scrawny) and Her kittens, and Jean (with Her Burmese Husband, Walnut) and Her Kittens, They watch the sky, Banjo tells The others to be ready for bed in a few minutes. with that, Banjo goes in the barn, beaming. Musical Numbers # Overture # He couldn't be good (Sung by the chorus) # The Rain Song (Sung by the Chorus) # Just Stick With Me(Sung by Leopold) # Boogie Baby (Sung by Zazu, Marina and Cleo) # The Lonely Ballad of Tundra (Sung by Tundra) # Banjo and Tundra's Duet (Sung by Banjo and Tundra) # Just Stick With Me/He Couldn't Be Good Reprise (Sung by Banjo's Family, Crazy Legs, and The Cat Sisters, then by the Chorus) Trailer Announcer: Coming soon, the first Disney 2D animated movie to be shown on DisneyPlus, brought to You by the man who gave you An American Tail, Land Before Time, and The Secret of NIMH... Amber: Isn't he cute, Rusty? Rusty: He sure is. Announcer: Banjo the Woodpile Cat. Banjo: That's my name, don't wear it out. Announcer: It's a tale of a overly-curious kitten in Payson, Utah... Emily: What's He looking for? Jean: You're asking Me? Announcer: ...Who is to be sent to an obedience school. Rusty - Banjo? Banjo! Amber - Where is He? Announcer: Follow Banjo as he tries to survive the mean streets of Salt Lake City. Along with Crazy Legs... Crazy Legs: Crazy's the name. Crazy Legs. Announcer: The melodic Cat sisters... Zazu: Ain't he precious? Announcer: And a lost kitten named Tundra. Tundra: Can... Can I come home with you? Please? Announcer - As they take on an evil Cat, Rocko. Rocko - If You value Your nine lives, You'll stand aside. Announcer:Based on the 1979 Short created by Don Bluth and a ground-breaking musical score by Alan Silvestri, composer of music from Ready Player One. Banjo: I'll stick with you if you stick with me... Announcer: DisneyPlus and Don Bluth Productions present, a classic that will make anyone laugh and cry, whether You're from a small town or in the big city, Banjo the Woodpile Cat. Crazy Legs: Never thought I’d say this, but I’m sure looking forward to it! Cast Sam Lavagnino as Banjo Troy Baker as Crazy Legs Roz Ryan as Zazu Lillias White as Melina Alyson Package as Cleo Nika Futterman as Tundra Tom Hanks as Virgil (The Farmer) Tress MacNeille as Emaline (Farmer’s wife) J.K. Simmons as Rusty Tessa Thompson as Amber Kari Wahlgren as Jean and Emily Hugh Laurie as Rocko Frank Welker as Itchy Transcript transcript Differences between the film and the short *The story starts when Banjo and His sisters are about to be born. *Banjo's owners were never shown in the original short, but in the remake, only the farmer and His wife is. *Banjo's personality is more soft-hearted, but still a bit mischivous. *Banjo's Father is still strict like in the 1979 version, but He worries about the well-being of His kittens and their future. *Banjo's Unnamed Parents names are Rusty and Amber. **Although Amber wasn't seen much in the original TV special, Amber can be portrayed as being considerate and disagreeing with Rusty's idea of being too strict on Banjo. *Halfway past the film, Banjo encounters a young, but depressed female Himalayan Kitten named Tundra who becomes Banjo's first kitten friend. *Though Crazy Legs' profession was never explained, Crazy Legs is revealed to be a musician. *While the original version never had a true main antagonist, on account that Bluth was pressed for time, the antagonist was going to be a Tough scarred cat named Rocko, but in the remake, Rocko is in it along with His main Henchman, Itchy. *While Crazy Legs, Zazu and her sisters were strays in the original version, Crazy Legs belonged to a kind hearted violinist named Leopold Wood and Zazu and her sisters belonged to an old woman named Muriel Hill, who used to be a silent movie star. **In addition, Leopold has joined the army during WWII and was tragically killed during battle, which emotionally devastated Crazy Legs. **Crazy Legs was revealed to be a stray kitten until Leopold found him and took him in as his pet. **Muriel Hill died from old age five years ago. *Instead of Crazy Legs, Zazu, Marina, and Cleo remaining in Salt Lake City, they find new owners near Payson thanks Banjo's family, with Tundra reunited with Her family. Promotional Art * A pregnant Amber asleep as Rusty notices. * Amber tending to Her sleeping kittens. * Banjo and Her sisters after opening their eyes. * Banjo and His family looking at the night sky. * A Chicken pecking Banjo as Rusty shoos it away. * Emily and Jean looking at Their annoyed Father. * Banjo putting down a rat. * Banjo slipping and sliding on ice, as Emily and Jean laugh. * Banjo tearfully listens to a house. * Banjo hiding inside a truck. * Banjo running from Rocko. * Banjo encountering Crazy Legs * The Cat Sisters singing and dancing. * Basin berating Rusty. * Rusty looking up feeling guilty. * Banjo looking at the moon as He sheds tears. * Banjo panicking backwards and blushes after being kissed by Tundra. * Rocko capturing Emily as Rusty looks for Banjo. * Tundra and Banjo holding on to Crazy Legs' Scarf as They run from Rocko. * The Straycatcher capturing Rocko. * Crazy Legs giving His bowler hat to Banjo. * Banjo tearfully hugging Rusty, as Rusty sheds tears as well. * Banjo's family in a truck as Banjo waves. * Tundra reunited with Frazil and Basin, who are Her real parents. * Banjo singing alongside His sisters, Tundra and Her brothers.. * Banjo (as an Adult) finishing His story to His kittens. * Banjo, Emily, Jean, a Burmese Cat, and Maine Coon Cat with their kittens look at the night sky.Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Don Bluth films Category:Flash Animation Category:Universal Pictures